military secrets
by argonian-pride
Summary: a halo based story i made. i plan on uploading more chapters. follows two spartans, one rebel, one military piolet. it is after halo 3 and mixes in halo reach and halo 3. there is a new spartan progam they ran. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

She grasped her helmet. The visor made up the majority of the helmet, though not as much as the Eva. She put four extra sniper rounds in the bandolier on her right shoulder, or what used to be her right shoulder. Every time she touched the cold steel of her robotic arm it reminded her of what happened. Time to focus, she thought. She strapped her knife horizontally over her chest, which was covered in a simple hp/parafoil chest piece. She snagged six extra sniper cartridges and put them in the soft case on her right hip, which brought her a total of ten cartridges on the son and one in the rifle. She grabbed her personal riffle. The riffle was the same she was given in basic training, which had been customized with a fire design along the stock. Placing the riffle on the magnetic lock on her back she grabbed the next tool of her arsenal. Six inches of metal, but not any typical metal, inside of the metal was heated energy in the form of plasma. The technology was remarkable advanced and she didn't fully understand it. But she excelled in using it so it mattered not. Her mission wasn't one of particular danger but she never took a chance.

She walked over to her hornet, also customized but with teeth over flames. A few marines were loading a cargo box into the center of the hornet. The head of the military approached her.

"Brigadier. You seem well prepared"

"As always sir" she replied as she snapped to a solute.

"At ease soldier. I expect you know your mission?"

"Not well sir. Could you elaborate sir?"

"You've been assigned to do a simple cargo run to the base nearby."

"Weight of package? Importance? Heat zone I'll be going through?"

"Average. Minimal. A level 1 zone."

"Sir why send a Spartan on a supply run?"

"All other pilots are occupied you were last chance."

"Very well sir."

The head of military walked away to the safe distance. She climbed into the cockpit and lowered the glass dome. She then put her helmet on and started her engines. When given the all clear she began liftoff. She couldn't help but question her orders. She knew there were three pilots off today. And she had never heard of a base at these coordinates. Still orders were orders; she took off and set off for her coordinates.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at his hands, coated in a thick blend of cloth and fine metal for light yet useful military clothing. He turned his hands over and looks at the thick metal alloy covering the entire back side of his hands except for his fingers. He stood and looked in the mirror like rock in front of him, the thin visor of his helmet made it impossible to see his eyes. The grayish green covering over the hyabussa helmet stood out to the rest of the white helmet. The rest of the armor followed the hyabussa designs and the only part that wasn't plain white was the shoulder pieces.

He strapped his traditional styled katana to his back; though it followed the traditional style the metal was so incredibly strong that even the covenant energy sword could not do more than a regular blade and bullets were split in half. And he had the skill to use it, with mastery in six weapons based martial arts. Next he strapped his slandered combat knife to the shoulder sheath on his right shoulder. Thirdly his shotgun was placed on his back with plenty of extra ammo, giving him a total of sixty shots before he ran empty. Finally he grabbed his dual sub machine guns and placed them on his hip holsters along with six hundred spare rounds. As the last part of his arsenal was secured a rebel marine approached him.

"Sir, we are prepared and awaiting your order." The rebel stated in an emotionless tone.

"Tell them I will be there to address them in a minute." He rasped through his helmet in a low scratchy tone.

"Yes sir!" the rebel departed from the room.

Looking in the mirror again the rebel commander thought back to every other mission he's done and all the men he's lost in the short time of this war. "And now I have to send them out to risk once more." He spoke to his reflection.


End file.
